


A lost Cause

by CoffeeAddictedShipper



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), I won't spoil you with tags but beware!!, M/M, Though tags will be added the more chapters I update! :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddictedShipper/pseuds/CoffeeAddictedShipper
Summary: The pressurement from all your friends to confess on a person you don’t even like, it’s hard and it’s too late to reject now.Saihara was never interested to have a partner, he’s a detective that supposed to be heartless and cold but instead he isn’t. It was ONE mistake but that’s enough to spiral him down to unwanted romance, friends he didn’t deserve, at̴̘̟͊̄̌̃̃̇̽̈͑̽̔a̶͇̝͈̤̫̳̱̲̼̤͖͉̪͔̤͑̈́̏̋̆͌͋̋̈̈́̔̀̒̌͊͘̚͝͝͝͝l̸̻̼̘͚͉̹̗̱̠̯̦̟͍̘͕̘̪̋̽̈́̓̾̌͐̈̂͐̕e̵̫̳̮̋̀̎͋̽̔̆͋͒͊̕͝͠ņ̴̢̛̩͇̙̥͓̭̮̳̱̿̈́͛͋̔̿̍͌͆̍͂̋̃̉̆̄͆̆̎́t̷̨͙̯͓͕͋̓̋̈́̀
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 21





	A lost Cause

April 6th  
  
  
  
-:   
  
The first day of school, what everyone thinks it’s the greatest sight in foreign views with cherry blossoms around school blooming across the path to the gate. Everyone befriend new ones or just generally going to the reverse course. Out of all people to get in even though he rejected twice, he still had to go. Oh, how pleasant it is.   


It was quite massive, much bigger than he thought it would’ve been. Though it’s a school filled with ultimate people so he can’t complain but this gives him a bad feeling, what if he got lost? Get pushed into a locker? He isn’t the detective that everyone thinks he’d be, it was an accident and nothing else..  
  
  


Not only is he going in but he needs to find his dorm, he wished to go unnoticed without any bother but this man.. so tall and with his unusually spiky hair? How does that even work, he comes up with a big cheery smile.  
“Hey! You’re new here, right?!” so loud, yet he seems to be the happiest so far.  
  
“ah.. y-yeah, I am..” _  
_ _  
_“I knew it! You seem like a friendly guy, right? My name is Momota Kaito, the Luminary of the stars. You better remember that name!” He gave a big thumbs up, the other one just looking down and covering his face more with the hat.  
  
“Saihara Shuichi..” it was quiet but at least loud enough for Kaito to hear, he gave a giant pat on the back which kinda hurt.  
  
“Speak up! You seem to be too quiet, buddy! You’re going to the dorms, right? We can go together since I’m going there too!”   
Well, there it goes, too late to reject. He sighed and just agreed to follow the giant guy who talked the whole way about a lot of things, this might not be so bad as he might think….He might regret thinking that, just focus on leaving this place after graduation, 3 years. That’s all! …Right?

  
✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

Finally, the dorms.   
Saihara was ready for the dorms, he was overthinking so much about that Momota’s conversation earlier. He’d just conclude it’s pity because he looked dumb or so, wouldn’t everyone be that?   
He sighed and used the key designed specifically for him, not that it cared but Momota seemed to love his key; It was designed for his talent which was a spaceship and star while Saihara got a magnifying glass one. It seemed fine but it’s just a key, apparently, It can be used to research lab? He should go there later.. but first, unpack and then rest. No classes will be open until the day after and tomorrow it’s gonna be ‘bonding’ time, just introducing yourself and exploring. Exploring, yes but not introducing. One or two at the same time is fine but not everyone at once, it’s stressing.   
  
_Don’t stress, you’ve it with you and you’ll be fine. Remember what they said?_ _  
_   
  
Right, right... Saihara is calm, take a deep breath and he opened the door to walk in.   
  
...What a mess? Not so much but at least it wasn’t a big one, just some metal scraps scattered around and boxes.. Oh, it’s his! but who..?   
  
“AHHHH!! WHERE IS IT?!” A loud yell came from one of the rooms, it sounded monotone too but that moment; A boy with spiky white hair and some kind of headsets came out in distress, looking for something and picking up the scraps before noticing the one and only newcomer.   
  
…  
  
  
  
  
Silence  
  
  
until the boy dropped and stood up nervously.  
  
“Oh! I’m sorry that you had to see that, I-it wasn’t like me..” They looked down, pressing two index fingers together. “B-but you must be my roommate! I’m Kiibo Iidabashi, I hope we could be friends.” They gave a tiny smile and reached out the gloved hand, he looked at it and grabbed it. Handshake, how nice but they were cold? “I-i’m Shuichi Saihara...It’s nice meeting you.”   
It doesn’t seem that bad as Momota who was all over the place, he accepted this and let’s go of the hand.   
  
“I noticed that it was your boxes there, I couldn’t unpack for you since it...It might’ve been a breach of privacy but if you want help then I’m willing to help you!” Was announced proudly, putting their hands on the hips with a confident smile.   
“O-oh, it’s fine... You seemed busy to find something, I can handle this by myself..” It clicked Iidabashi and looked distressed again   
“Oh no! I’m sorry, I need to find it!” He goes away from Saihara and disappears to find whatever he lost.   
  
Sigh, once again. He picked up some of the boxes and goes to the room that isn’t labeled his roommate’s metallic sign. The room itself wasn’t bad so he started to unpack, 3 years? That’s all, that’s everything.   
  
The room was amazing itself, tv, big spacious closet, window, bathroom, a desk...Not that he had many things but… no, actually nevermind. It was nothing, he has them and if it runs out then he can just get it from the stores! He’ll be fine, right?   
  
  
  
…   
  
  
R̵̨̪̗̟̞̲͉̬̿̊̑̾ĩ̴̢̡̨̨̻̥̻͚͓̹͎͈͈̥̹͒̎͌͋̓͋̃̕g̷̛͈̯̑ẖ̶̹͖͓̬̖̙͇͒̌̓̆̓̓̂̾̓̇͆̊̕͜͝t̴͖̰̠̱̎͜?̵̡̛̤͓͕̙̗̩͕̤͉̼͍̉́̔̽̽̔̔͊̄́̈͝   
  
  
  
  
He will, he shouldn’t worry. He was so tired... Maybe he should take off his clothe- no, keep it on without the jacket then he lied down on the very unusually soft bed, he didn't think much of it but it felts not the same as his own bad at home. Who is he kidding? He didn't have a real home...   
Soon he rested his eyes and slowly drifted away to sleep.


End file.
